Happiness, Truth, Heartbreak
by confusedandheartless
Summary: It started off as any normal friendship boy meets girl, and the rest was history right? WRONG! It started out as boy liking girl tricked her and made her feel like a fool but for the month they were together it was the best month of her life or so she thought. What will she do from here?


It started off as any normal friendship boy meets girl, and the rest was history right? WRONG! It started out as boy liking girl tricked her and made her feel like a fool but for the month they were together it was the best month of her life or so she thought. What will she do from here?

She was new and shy, and the only person she really talked to was her new roommate.

There was a knock at the door and Tristian and Logan were there, Rory did the only thing that she knew offered them a drink and to join in to watch the Paranormal Activtt movies with her and Lane. Tristian declined but Logan said yes. They drank and when Tristian left Logan Lane and Rory were still talking ignoring the movies at this point; after a while Lane decide she was going to go to sleep. Logan and Rory said up talking about anything and everything still trying to watch movies. After I awhile of talking they started goofing around.

"Hey you cant to do that I'm not ticklish." Rory stated.

"Oh yea well I think your wrong you laugh every time I do that."

" Well I'm not and I can Prove it to you."

At that point Logan was on top her tickling her sides and Rory was laughing.

"Told you, you were ticklish." Stated a very cocky Logan.

Rory stuck out her tongue and layed down not thinking about the fact that she was half laying on Logan.

Logan just smirked and layed down too and they both started to watch whatever movie they had picked and got lost in the moment for a second. Rory then turned around and started talking to Logan.

"Why are you still trying to tickle me? Why aren't you just watching the movie?"

"Because this is more fun."

Without realizing it they were mere centimeters away from each others mouths. Rory did something without thinking she just moved closer everytime when she was talking until the moment when they kissed.

She pulled back and looked and Logan in the dark and he just lend in a kissed her again they were lost in the moment they kissed untill they couldn't breathe. When they pulled back she couldn't believe what just happened and she turned around just to watch the movie.

Logan didn't like it and pulled her towards him and she turned to look at him and he kissed her and and she turned in his arms and continued to kiss and rolled on top of him and started to move her hips and when he let out a small groan she was lost kiss started to take his shirt off and kissing anywhere and she could. They forgot all about the sleeping Lane less then 5 feet away. Logan grew restless and flipped them over to where he was on top and started kissing her to the point where she couldn't think anymore. After she couldn't breathe he pulled away. They fell asleep that night Rory thinking everything was going a little fast because she doesn't do this type of thing and Logan with a plan in his head to break Rory's heart.

The following week with work and classes the time passed and soon it was the weekend was upon them again. Rory walked to Logan's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Nothing just hanging with Finn."

"Oh well I don't want to interupt."

"No its fine come in, Love."

"Are you watching Fast and the Furious five?"

"Yea."

"Wow you really love this movie then huh?"

"It's of greatness."

A couple hours later they were watching Batman Dark Knight Rises

"Finn what's wrong?"

"I'm getting sleepy Love goodnight."

Finn leaves, leaving Rory and Logan alone. She was watching the movie and Logan started to tickle her again and course this lead to them kissing and then right as Rory's shirt was about to come off Logan's roommate Tristain walks in.

"Um ok. Dude I'm so mad at myself right now."

"Why? What Happened?"  
"Man I don't really want to talk about it."

"OK."

" I'mma go to bed."

"Why don't you stay here."

"I don't want to be in anyone's way."

"No it's fine."

After Tristian went to bed and Logan and Rory were laying in bed watching Walking Dead. Logan was falling asleep holding on tightly to Rory. Rory smiled but as soon as LOgan was asleep Rory felt out of place and decided to leave so lended over and kissed Logan softly on the lips and Logan stirred

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to leave."

"Okay."

Time passed as it has done many times before. Rory was drinking with one of Lane's friends Dale, and Logan came by.

"Hey! Come drink with us."

"Ok."

They were playing the drinking game Kings.

After awhile they wree just listening to music and Rory was dancing with Logan. Rory was grinding on Logan enjoying doing it making him moan and groan, he was grabing her hips pulling her closer.

After that night, everything just seemed normal. They talked, joked around, and hungout. Everything seemed normal to Rory.

When Valetine's Day came around Dale, Lane, Logan, and Rory all went out to eat and they were enjoying themselves. On the walk back to campus Logan and Dale were picking on Rory, But they were all having fun. When they started to play the drinking game Kings again; Rory got caught up in the music that she stopped playing the game and started to dance on a desk Dale picked her up and put her and Logan in a closet where Logan said that Rory and him were together as an item.

Everything was great with them, or so Rory thought everytime that they hung out they fell asleep in each others arms and it was perfect. The last time they hung out Rory fell asleep in Logan's bed and when he joined her he put his arma around her and fell asleep and Rory smiled, thinking that this was perfect.

A week later Rory and Dale were talking and Dale told Rory the turth.

"You do know that all of this is just a joke to him right?"

"What do you mean?"  
"He never takes anythign serious. He tells females all the same line 'I want to be with you I want this I want to be together with you and only you. That's the type of guy I am.'"

"What!? Are you seriuos?"

"Yea he does that just so he can sleep with them and give them hope of them thinking that he is the most amazing person ever."

Rory left and didn't talk to anyone for two days.

Logan saw Rory at the coffee cart.

"Hey. What are you doing?"  
"Getting coffee what does it look like?"

"Are you okay Rory?"

"What is this to you?"

After Logan didn't answer Rory walked away. She had her answer. When she got to her room she broke down she cryed and after five minutes she was confused as to why she would cry so she stop realizing that it all made since and it all was stupid.

A few days later Rory saw Logan and she wasn't mad she walked up to him and gave him a hug they still hang out and they hug each other. Logan gets jealous when other guys talk to Rory but as far as anything happening nothing ever did or will. They realized they are better friends then they were as a couple.


End file.
